


Kiss of Despair

by feelthesarcasm



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Experimentation, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthesarcasm/pseuds/feelthesarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he and Togami get pulled into another one of Monokuma's little games, Naegi discovers that even the bossy and unapproachable Ultimate Progeny needs to let someone else to take the lead sometimes. Or maybe like his talent, he truly is just lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Despair

By now, Naegi was positive that his Ultimate Luckster status only applied to him not being murdered yet, because there certainly wasn't anything else lucky about his situation.

Three friends all wiped out in one day. There were only seven of them left. More X'd out spots at the class trial than living bodies. With the end of each mystery the school was getting larger but the inhabitants were getting smaller and Naegi was beginning to notice the difference; notice the emptiness.

And if that weren't bad enough, Sakura was actually a mole for Monokuma. He couldn't say he was shocked, since he had seen them fighting in the gym the other night but having it confirmed wasn't easy to listen to. He never expected Monokuma to just come out and admit it. Why didn't he make them try to figure it out? It would have caused the distrust and chaos he had been hoping for, wouldn't it?

At this point, he didn't care though. He was tired of investigating, tired of losing friends and tired of his life being in danger every few days. No matter their resolve, the murders never stopped. Maybe it was foolish to think they could ever escape. Would it really be terrible to spend the rest of their lives here? They had everything they needed to live and it seemed like Monokuma wasn't going to resort to cheap tricks like starving them to death. They wouldn't have to lose anyone else

Naegi let out a bitter chuckle as he slid down against the wall. Monokuma would probably never let them live peacefully, even if they stopped resisting. He got too much pleasure from the pain he caused.

"Why are you lying out on the floor in the hall when you have a perfectly good room with ample seating? I will never understand the activities you commoner's indulge in." A smug voice rang out

He didn't even need to look up to realize who it was. "Just leave me alone, Togami." Naegi mumbled out in response, keeping his position. Unlike the other students, Naegi didn't really hate Togami. He was brash, cold and unfriendly but the time that they had spent together, either investigating or when Naegi tried to initiate conversations in the library hadn't been all bad. At the very least he cooperated enough to make sure that they didn't get killed, even if that was probably more for his own benefit than the group.

And though he didn't like admitting it, part of him was envious at the way Togami was able to stare at death and be unaffected. If he had that same strength, maybe he wouldn't be sprawled out on hallway floor at the moment. If he didn't make friends, he wouldn't feel any hurt or pain when they were taken from him. Maybe Togami was the real lucky one in their situation.

The next thing Naegi heard was Togami scoffing slightly. He must have tuned him out at some point.

"And what are you so lost in thought about, exactly? Don't tell me this is because you found out that ogre was the mole. I warned you there would be one but you chose to be foolish and create attachments with these other lowly creatures anyway. And to think I had some hope for you, Naegi but it appears you learned nothing from Maizono nearly framing you for murder. At this rate if Kirigiri does actually decide to murder someone, you'll be the easiest target."

This caused him to look up. "Kirigiri would never do that! To me or anything else."

Togami pushed his glasses up with his finger and rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Because in your little fantasy world there's nothing suspicious about her and you two are going to have a wonderfully thriving relationship when we escape this prison. Though I guess with your luck there is a slim possibility, if she isn't murdered like your other crush."

"SHUT UP!"

"Upupupu what's this?" Monokuma tilted his head to the side staring between the two of them. "Are my two protagonists fighting? This will not do! You're supposed to rally what's left of this little group all the way to the end. That's not in my plans at all! You two have to kiss and make up right now."

Naegi sighed and pulled himself up. He didn't have the energy to argue with Monokuma and regardless of how frustrating he sometimes was; he needed Togami on his side. "I-I'm sorry....Togami."

Togami crossed his arms over his chest, scowl still firmly in place. "You should be."

"Awww now that's much better but not really what I had in mind. When I said kiss and make up, I mean you know....REALLY KISS AND MAKE UP."

"W-what!?"

"You heard me! Your headmaster orders you to kiss."

"I....you can't ask us to t-" His argument was cut short when he felt Togami's lips briefly peck his. The height difference made it so Togami had to slightly lean over his body.

"There. Are you done trying to humiliate us now?" The blonde asked; his words filled with venom as he stared at the bear."

Monokuma crossed his paws over one another. "Geez, you call THAT a kiss? I have to say I'm a bit disappointed. I was kind enough to give you this opportunity and that's what you do with it!?"

Naegi rubbed the back of his head in confusion but noticed the taller boy had stiffened slightly out of the corner of his eye. "Wait...what do you mean opportunity?"

"Huh? The opportunity to finally kiss a boy of course! I even picked out the cutest one. I was sure Naegi would have been your taste."

"....how did you know?" Togami mumbled, keeping his head turned away from both of them.

"Upupupu the Togami's aren't the only ones who have power you know. Monokuma's got his own way of uncovering deep dark secrets. And I have to say this was quite the juicy secret. To find out the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, who beat out all of his siblings is gay was quite the surprise. And because you're one of my favorite people besides Naegi here, I wanted to give you a chance to burn off some of those raging teenage hormones you've been suppressing all of these years."

Naegi bit his lip, watching uncomfortably. He was expecting Togami to shoot a sharp insult in retaliation but to his surprise, the other teen stormed off in silence.

Monokuma shook his head and let out a sigh. "Teenagers are so ungrateful these days, oh well!" And with that he waddled away.

* * *

"Ding Dong Bing Bong. It's 10pm, time for bed you fuckers!"

Naegi lied on his bed still trying to process everything that had happened in one day. Sakura was a mole for Monokuma the entire time and no one was sure what to do. He had seen her battling the bear so it wasn't too hard to believe her story that she had decided to turn against him. From his understanding, Sakura's job was to make sure things didn't slow down but she didn't really have to do anything, as the other student's had no problem initiating murder themselves. But what she really telling the truth about not knowing who the puppet master was?

At least Kirigiri wasn't angry at him anymore but still, she was always going off on her own without letting anyone know.

And then there was what just happened with Togami. Was Monokuma telling the truth about his secret? Regardless of how sick the strange bear was, he hadn't lied to them yet and there wouldn't be a reason for him to start now but then meant....

"Togami's gay?" He asked himself out loud. He didn't have a problem with it of course but he seriously doubted that Monokuma's intention behind forcing them into that awkward situation was to help anyone.

It was the most uncomfortable he had ever seen his fellow classmate in the short time they had known each other and it worried him. He couldn't blame him thought; this type of thing was very personal and somehow Monokuma had found out and was exploiting it.

He needed to check on him. He was a crucial investigation partner though he hoped with so few people left that wouldn't be necessary anymore but on top of that, Naegi considered him a friend, even if the other refused such an offer. And he wanted to reassure him that he wouldn't tell anyone about what he found out.

Traversing through the silent hallways of Hope Peak Academy after the night announcement always felt Naegi with an uneasy feeling. Not that he believed anyone would try to hurt him. Thankfully Togami's room was just across the hall so he wouldn’t have to go far.

He let out a sigh before ringing the bell and waited. When there was no response he rang the bell again.

"Maybe I should have checked the library. No, after what happened, he would be here." He mumbled to himself, ringing the bell a third time.

"Togami...it's me Naegi. I-I know you probably don't want to talk but....please Byakuya?"

Just as he was ready to give up and go back to his room, he heard the sound of a click. He smiled gently as he opened the door, slowly walking inside.

"What do you want....Makoto?" Togami asked, though his voice was barely above a whisper. The room was dark, except for the desk lamp by the bed that he probably used for reading.

"I wanted to make sure you..."

"You wanted to make sure I what?" He turned to look up at him sharply. "Come to make sure that I didn't have a breakdown and murder someone so I could get out of here as soon as possible?"

Was that the reason he had come? It was a reasonable conclusion after what happened earlier with Asahina. "That's not what I came for. Regardless of how angry you might be I don't think you'd ever kill anyone."

Togami smirked smugly shaking his head. "There you go with that ridiculous trust you have in others. Then you're here to teach me some sort of moral lesson? I believe if Kirigiri were here she would say this was some sort of karma for being my stance on Sakura."

Naegi sat down on the end of the bed. "I'm not here for that either. I'm here because.....I'm your friend and I was worried about you."

"Oy vey. Do you think that I would lose my composure due to some taunting from a person too cowardly to show themselves they have to communicate through a mechanical bear? I'm not as weak souled as the rest of you commoners. If that is all you came here for, then you are free to leave. Now."

"I don't care how much you deny it. I know you were bothered by what Monokuma said. You may not care about the opinion of such an ordinary person like me but no matter how you act or treat anyone, you didn't deserve to be humiliated for Monokuma's fun. I know you probably don't trust me, but I won't tell anyone that you're g-"

"Shut up! Don't....don't say it." He ordered.

They remained in silence for what felt like an eternity but Naegi knew that it was only a few minutes. He stole a few glances at his fellow classmate, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Not wanting to get caught staring, he diverted his attention down to Togami's lips. They were soft and had a rosy pink color to them. He remembered how soft they felt for the brief second they were against his own.

"I didn't think you'd tell." Togami finally said, forcing Naegi out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You're far too ignorant to take advantage of such a situation because you see me as a comrade." He snorted. "Personally your weakness disgusts me but it can't be helped."

Naegi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um, thanks?"

The blonde let out a sigh as he lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "As crazy as it is, I'm actually impressed by this mastermind. I have no idea how they got a hold of such information. I suspected that no one knew."

"Nobody? Not even your family?"

"Tsk. Are you stupid or have you truly forgotten our conversation about how I became the heir of the Togami family? I have to reign victorious over all of my siblings to get this opportunity. Had any of them had access to this information, they would have surely used it against me."

"B-but they're your siblings!"

"I don't know what type of family dynamic you grew up in but we Togami's were bred to compete. We trounce our competitors using any and all advantages we have. This little roadblock hasn't stopped me before and it won't stop me now."

The brunette frowned. "Roadblock? This isn't something that's just going to go away or you can ignore. You...you can't get around your sexuality."

Togami sat up and roughly gripped onto Naegi's hoodie, glaring intensely at him. "No?! And why the hell can't I just ignore it? I am the Togami heir and I am expected to continue the blood line with multiple partners and numerous children. I have enough power, money and intelligence to control this whole world and you expect me to give all of that up? For what?! For something as insignificant and trivial as teenage desires or love?"

Naegi stared back at him, not daring to break the eye contact as his hands reached up, gripping the other's wrists lightly. "Because that's no way to live Byakuya. Living for the sake of tradition or lineage and not for yourself. There has to be more for you in live than just that."

The blonde held the gaze silently before letting go and turning away. "You couldn't possibly understand. We are from two different worlds. This is....what my entire existence has been based on."

"......Monokuma was right."

"E-excuse me?"

"I-if now is the only time you have a chance to give in to your desire then.....you should have done a better job."

"W-what are you?"

"Kiss me again!" Naegi quickly said, a slight blush taking over his cheeks.

Togami's eyes widen as he turned back to his classmate. "Are you absurd? I....you.."

The brunette quickly turned his attention to the floor but continued speaking. "If this is the only chance you'll get to truly do what you want without worrying. Why shouldn't you take it? No one will know about what happened in here."

"But...Makoto. No you're straight. Everyone knows about your crush on Maizono and...and possibly Kirigiri. Don't think I need a commoner like you to pity me because I don't need or desire any help from you!"

This time, Naegi did lift his head to look at him and noticed that Togami was also wearing a similar blush on his cheeks. "I won't lie; this is all a little confusing. I never really thought about....guys being attractive but I don't have experience in either really. Before tonight I had never been kissed. But what I do know is that I...like being around you Byakuya and I would like to get a chance to properly kiss you."

The other didn't offer up any response so Naegi took the opportunity to slowly shift closer to him. When there didn't seem to be any sign of opposition, his slide his hands up to Togami's shoulders and slowly pulled him forward until their lips met. They were as soft and warm as he remembered.

It took a few moments but soon Togami began to respond, pulling Naegi closer to his body. Their movements were clumsy as teeth bumped against one another and it took a few tries before they got the hang of head tilting and tongue placement but Naegi was fortunate to not be the only inexperienced one.

Neither was sure of what they were doing but by the soft moans that were coming from both of them, it seemed to be sufficient enough to satisfy them. Naegi hadn't even be aware that his eyes had slipped closed but when he opened them, he found himself lying back on Togami's bed with the blonde staring down at him.

"Byakuya...."

"Shh...don't speak." Was the only response he had and it was barely above a whisper. With a shaking hand he reached out to unzip the shorter boy's hoodie. Naegi lifted up off the mattress long enough to shed the outer clothing, leaving him in his black t-shirt, his own shaky hands moving to remove the other's tie and blazer. With both garments now out of the way, Togami leaned back down to kiss the newly exposed skin on his neck.

Naegi let out a throaty moan as he felt his eyes close again, becoming completely absorbed in the heir's scent, the feeling of his body being pressed up against and the new sensation currently on his neck. He fists grabbed onto Togami's white button down shirt and he had no intention of letting go any time soon. For the first time since they had entered the academy, he didn't think or care about the murders, their other classmates or escaping the school.

* * *

"Upupupupu......"

"......." Naegi yawned slightly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Was that just a dream?" He mumbled to himself as he took a glance around his room. From the sight and the layout, he could already tell that he wasn't in his own bed. As he rolled over slightly, he saw Togami sleeping next to him. It was probably the only time he had ever seen the other teen look peaceful.

"Goooooood morning Naegi! I see you didn't sleep in your room last night."

The brunette gasped by the sudden intrusion of the high pitched voice and quickly sat up.

Monokuma stared back at him from the end of the bed. "So this must be what it truly means to be the Ultimate Luckster huh?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Hm? Well I was just about to make the morning announcement and I figured I'd just drop by! And I wanted to personally thank you for the entertainment."

"Entertainment?" He gave him a confused look before his eyes suddenly widened in realization. "You....you mean you..."

Monokuma laughed. "Thaaat's right. It seemed in all of your teenage horniness last night, you forgot about my Monokamera's that are conveniently located in every single one of your dorm rooms. It was about time somebody made a move though. I mean jesus christ, you'd think things would happen a lot quicker with so many teenagers locked in an enclosed space together but nope! You're the first one to make a movie."

"Why would you watch?!" Naegi asked angrily, though he was careful to keep his voice low enough as to not wake Togami.

"Well why wouldn't I? As a headmaster I must know what's going on in my school at all times. It's how I keep track of murders y'know. But I have to say, I was a bit disappointed. I mean, you two didn't even get fully naked! You kept your boxers on and just did a bunch of kissing and touching! Oh well, maybe you'll get farther next time." And with that Monokuma headed toward the door.

"Wait." The brunette called out, already pulling on his hoodie. "Why did you do it? Why did you really reveal Togami's secret?"

"It's the basic rules of any game Naegi. Everyone loves a strong character but you never want that character to get too strong because when they finally get to the boss level, they'll be over leveled and then there'd be no challenge. And a game is only as good as the challenge you get from trying to beat that final boss. Every character needs a weakness, even Byakuya Togami to balance them out."

The teen shook his head. "No matter how many weaknesses of Byakuya's you try to exploit, I believe in him and his strength to defeat you."

"Upupupupu good! Because there's nothing Monokuma's loves more than a fierce battle to the end!"

Naegi watched as the small bear disappeared through the doorway and let out a sigh. He finished getting dressed in silence and then turned to look back at the blonde still asleep in bed when he was finished.

"I know this probably mean anything after we escape from this place but....I can at least enjoy it until that time comes and be strong enough to make it to the end with you and everyone else Byakuya. That's enough of a reason for now." He whispered, leaning down kiss his head before letting himself out.

Once he heard the door close, Togami slowly opened his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. "Perhaps....it is enough of a reason for now, Makoto."


End file.
